Moonlight by the Waterfall
by Issylt
Summary: The famous story of Alice and Uncas by the waterfall. As they finally dare confess their love for each other, Uncas takes the opportunity to hold Alice in his arms for the first…and last time.
1. The Waterfall

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here. This is my first ever LOTM fanfic, so please don't be too harsh.**

Alice Munro let out a slight gasp as she half-slipped for the third time on the slippery rocks. Her hand instinctively attempted to grasp onto something besides her, but failed. Still filled with terror and anxiety, due to some terrible scenes an eighteen-year-old girl should never see, she felt herself slipping, falling…

"Miss Munro, are you fine?"

A man's voice, warm and low, sent waves of relief into the young British girl. Next to her, a hand reached out to grasp hers, warm, gentle and strong. Alice, without a moment's hesitation, clung onto it as thought it was her lifeline.

She did not have to look up to know who was speaking. The man's voice, so well-loved, was more than familiar.

Uncas.

Tall and slender, the handsome young Mohican was an epitome of beauty and grace, with well-formed features, long, smooth black hair and warm, dark eyes. His intent eyes looked right at Alice keenly and tenderly, and Alice, at that moment, felt as though the whole world around them had shriveled up, leaving only the two of them behind.

"Come, Miss Munro. Let me carry you. The terrain here is too rough and dangerous for a girl like you."

Before Alice could protest, the young man had lifted her in his strong, well-muscled arms, and was carrying her on towards the shady, secluded area under where the waterfall danced about, fierce and graceful at the same time. No signs whatsoever of fatigue did he show, despite the fact that the group had been moving for hours on end without rest.

Wounding her arms around her neck, Alice leaned her head quietly on his shoulder, and shut her eyes.

Alice must have been an angel from the heavens, sent down to grace the world with her sweet beauty, innocence and gentle, quiet nature, or so Uncas thought. Even if she did possess a slightly timid nature at times. From the first moment he had set his eyes on her, Uncas had lost his heart to the young, gold-haired, blue-eyed woman. She rarely spoke much in his presence, although there were times when she had looked right into his eyes and smiled, sending waves of passion and desire right into his soul, something no other woman had ever done to him.

She had seen bloodshed and death. She had seen her own beloved father murdered by vengeful Magua. She had even almost come face-to-face with death, only to be saved by Uncas. Yet, she had never once complained nor cried. A sign of nothing less than true courage, despite the fact that she always acted like a passive, timid girl.

She now nestled her head into Uncas' chest, shifting slightly in his arms. Within him, his heart pounded more fiercely than the raging waves of an ocean. This was only the first time he had ever held Alice so closely to him; before this, they had only shared a few very brief, light touches, nothing more. Holding her so close was almost too good to be true, more like a dream, yet her now-relaxed breathing and warmth against Uncas told the Mohican that this was _real._

And only Uncas, at that moment, knew the whole tumult of emotions which raged within him like an unconquerable fire.

**Well, readers, like this chapter? This scene, in case you didn't realize it, takes place just before they enter the waterfall after fleeing from the battle scene. I'm gonna change just a scene or two. **

**And please REVIEW!!! At least five reviews would be great. Thank you for reading! **


	2. Perilous Times of Sorrow

At a command from Chingachgook, the tall, black-haired, dark-eyed father of Uncas, the group halted to a stop outside a small cavern beneath the falling waters. Swiftly, the middle-aged man darted into the dark cavern, examining it with his keen eyes before calling out softly to the others.

"We'll hide here for the night," he said, calmly. "In the morning, we move on."

Treading his way very cautiously, as to ensure Alice came to no harm, Uncas carried her into the cavern, examining it as he did so. Somewhat dark and chilly, it was more than large enough to house the group, though fortunately not large enough to take a band of men as large as Magua's. Good. Holding off a whole band of bloodthirsty Hurons was not a feat four exhausted and wet men desired to perform at that moment.

Silence reined over the group as they moved inwards to the middle of the cavern, so that they might not be seen from outside. Then, a woman's voice, tremulous and almost forced, spoke out.

"Hawk-eye! My father! Did you see my father?"

The handsome young man, in reply, looked wordlessly at Uncas with a troubled expression in his brown eyes, before mouthing something discreetly to Uncas. Whereupon the young Mohican nodded silently, and deftly carried Alice further away, out of earshot. Only then did Hawk-eye dare make a reply.

"I did see him, Cora. From a distance. With Magua."

Shocked silence. In front of Hawk-eye, Cora, the beautiful older sister of Alice, could only stare at Hawk-eye, unable to formulate a response. Her hands, pale and possessed by violent shaking, shakily flew up to her head, uselessly clutching at her long black tresses. Once warm and filled with light, her dark eyes now filled with crystal tears. The expression of raw horror and grief in them was barely reflected the tumult of screaming, raging emotions within her broken heart.

"Oh God! Why did You let this happen?!"

"Cora." Hawk-eye's voice was low and gentle, and filled with the same love and tenderness Cora had known for weeks. "Come. Sit down here, and rest. Believe me, your father died an honourable death, in battle. Nothing can take that away, not even Magua."

Wordlessly, Cora flung herself into Hawk-eye's arms, sobs racking her entire body. Drawing in a deep breath, Hawk-eye gathered her gently to him, stroking her hair softly as Cora buried her head in his chest, her tears wetting the front of his garment further.

"Say nothing to Alice," she said, through her heart-rending sobs. Her younger sister had been through so much terror and cruelty already; yet more sorrow would only cause her to break down further, and that was far more than a girl her age could bear.

They were joined at that moment by Uncas, his handsome face drawn with exhaustion and pain. Wearily moving to his foster-brother's side, he murmured several sentences to him in their native Mohican tongue.

"Cora, it appears you no longer have to try and hide your father's death from Alice," Hawk-eye told his lover gravely. "It seems your sister already knows about it, through some way or other."

"Alas, alas!" Cora wept. "What then will I do? My sister is still so young and timid! How am I to comfort and encourage her, when I myself cannot bear this sorrow, which already tears my heart apart, even now?"

"Don't you worry, Miss. I'll take care of your sister for you," Uncas said wearily.

Cora looked up at Uncas through her tears, and saw that the young Mohican had never been more serious. His countenance, though weary and drawn, indicated nothing less than a man deeply in love. How, then, could she have been so blind all this while, thinking that Uncas' affections for Alice went nothing further than friendship and admiration, when it was now so blindingly obvious that he had truly lost his heart to her?

"Go then, Uncas, and console her," Cora replied.

Uncas turned around, and noticed that Alice was no longer in the same place where he had last left her.

But the young girl was already nowhere to be seen.

With slight anxiety in his heart, Uncas hurriedly moved further on into the heart of the cavern, so that he might find Alice before she got herself into any danger. In such perilous times, nothing unwanted, no matter how minor, could not be allowed to just be passed over.

**Well, guys, like it, hate it? I know this chappie's a bit short and BORING, but I promise you, the next chappie will have much more Alice/Uncas fluff!**

**So, go ahead and REVIEW!!!! To everyone who reviewed the past chappie, thanks a million! All reviews are welcome, anonymous or signed. So, that means EVERYONE is free to review, even if you don't have an account!**

**Thank you!  
**


	3. First Love, Last Embrace

Alice stood alone at an opening of the cavern, staring out drearily at the waterfall. Tears silently rolled down her face, while grief tore her heart apart.

Papa was dead. Dead. Colonel Munro, her beloved father, had left her and Cora almost all alone in this world as orphans, with no more parents to guide them.

All because Magua wanted to extract revenge.

No word in any tongue could describe her pain any longer. All her heart truly desired at that moment was to take flight, and fly to some other realm where she would no longer have to experience such pain and terror and loss. Had she no sister or friend, she would have more than willingly chosen that moment to throw herself to the mercy of the waterfall, hoping that its waters might bear her to father. All that held her back was her sister Cora.

And Uncas.

In his own way, he had somehow become part of her soul, part of her heart. What Alice felt for him could not be put into words; it went beyond friendship, beyond love, and beyond mere passion. This was her heart's deepest secret; it was not something she had ever told anyone, not even her most beloved sister Cora. Such emotions were not meant to be told or spoken, but hidden deep down in the heart, keeping a little ray of hope alive in this time of darkness.

From the start, Alice had long been drawn to the handsome, quiet, strong Mohican youth. Though he spoke little, there were times when he would gaze directly at her out of his warm dark eyes with a look of such tenderness that her heart could never behave quite normally. It was always those moments when Alice felt like a new person altogether.

And oh, how she wanted him to hold her!

She took a step further out, tilting her tear-wet face upwards towards the dark night sky. Save for the moonlight by the waterfall, the whole place was pitch-dark, with nothing to lend it light. Gazing at the pale, luminous beauty of the silvery moon, Alice could not help but remember the love story which Uncas had once told her, while they had had been fortunate to have a moment just to themselves.

_And so it was that love prevailed in the end. Neither one could live without the other. Wapun could not live on, now that his white lover had died, and so he willingly followed her to the grave, and beyond. My people say that when he and the woman were buried together in one grave in the night, the moon shone a hundred times brighter than it ever had, directly over their grave, illuminating it like a thousand firebrands. Which is why until today, my kind still believe the moon to be a symbol of true love and purity. _Uncas' voice still seemed to ring lucidly in her head, word for word.

From behind Alice, silent and unobserved, stood Uncas, watching the woman he loved. Under the moonlight, Alice looked fifty times fairer and sweeter than before, so that Uncas actually had to remember to breathe normally. Her hair, long and wavy, cascaded like a river of gold down her tall, slender back, and Uncas wondered what it would be like to run his fingers through those lovely gold tresses, feeling its silky softness.

Alice chose that moment to shift her position slightly, so that half her beautiful face was turned in such a way that Uncas could see her mien. In the moonlight, Uncas could easily see how her face was wet and tear-stained and drawn with sorrow; it was painfully obvious that she had been crying. Much as he wanted to hold her in his arms, comfort her, he realized there were other matters far more important to deal with first, before everyone's safety was jeopardized.

"Get back, Alice!" With a few quick, urgent strides, Uncas was right behind her, his strong arms pulling her backwards deftly, well away from the opening. "Don't take the risk of getting seen by any Huron!"

Already in a state of shock, Alice drew in a quick, sharp breath, indicating nothing less than genuine fear. Her whole body tensed up, and Uncas immediately regretted startling her in such an abrupt manner. From her lips escaped a low whimper of anxiety.

"Shhh, it's alright," Uncas murmured gently in her ear. "It's only me. Do not be afraid."

Alice released her breath in a single sigh, immediately relaxing as her hand clung desperately onto the front of Uncas' green shirt, like a little girl seeking reassurance and comfort from her mother. Even in the now more fitful light, Uncas could see tremors running throughout her frail, slender form.

"It's alright, Alice," Uncas reassured her. "You're safe here now."

She turned her face into his chest, and buried it there, her entire body quivering with tension. Uncas held her more tightly to him, stroking her hair gently and murmuring softly to her. Within his chest, his heart beat so fast that it seemed impossible for Alice not to hear it.

"Uncas, how long must we endure this further?" Alice murmured. "I mean, we have been going through…"

"Hush, Alice." Uncas laid a gentle finger on her lips. Everything will be fine. We'll find a way out of this, I promise."

"But the Hurons…"

"Will not lay a finger on you. Alice, I give you my word, I will not let them harm you in any way. Believe me. I will protect you fully, no matter what the cost. I've braved worse dangers before."

His hand curled around Alice's; the girl looked up at him with an expression of such trust and anxiety mixed together that Uncas' heart nearly broke. He wondered how was it that he had managed to endure not holding Alice for so long, when he had been dreaming of her night after night after night.

She tilted her face upwards slightly, one hand creeping up to the Mohican's cheek. His skin was smooth and warm, and Alice felt a strange tinge of pleasure coursing through her like a wave.

"Uncas."

"Alice…"

Alice never knew who moved towards whom. All she knew was that Uncas' grip tightened on her, as though he feared she would somehow be torn from his grasp, while his lips descended upon hers. His kiss was not passionate or wild, but slow and unhesitant and utterly gentle, like a young man testing such actions for the first time in his life. Alice simply shut her eyes and melted into it, wrapping her arms around her lover's neck.

An eternity seemed to pass before either of them could let go. Alice's face was lightly flushed, her breathing swift and uneven. She wondered if she was even on the ground, or simply floating in the air.

"From the first moment I saw you, Alice, I always thought you were an angel," Uncas smiled.

"Me? An angel?"

"Mmm. You're so beautiful, Alice. So sweet, so innocent. Which man could possibly resist your charm?"

"It won't be of much use once the Hurons arrive."

"Do not fear, Alice. Have I not given you my word that I will not let them take you, no matter what price I have to pay?"

"Uncas, I know in my heart you are a man of your word. Yet, how can four tired men stand against an entire band of bloodthirsty and vengeful Hurons?"

"Cross the bridge when you come to it, not before. They may not even find us here."

"And if they do? Uncas, how can I bear it, if they part us, or, worse still, murder you in cold blood? What then?" Alice asked anxiously, snuggling her head into his chest.

"I do not fear death, beloved. I only fear for your life. Alice, do you remember the story I told you of Wapun, and his white lover?

"Indeed. Such stories are not easily forgotten."

"Then, likewise, Alice, know now that our story will be no different from theirs. Not even death can part us, let alone a band of mortal Hurons, no matter how cruel or merciless they are. My love, I swear, no matter what comes between us, unto death and beyond death, I will always be with you. Believe me, Alice, no matter what happens, I will come back to you."

"Always?"

"Always. See the moonlight out there? Just as it shines even in the darkest hours, so will our love endure beyond time, beyond this world, shining like a great beacon for all to see. Alice…" His voice was a scarce whisper. "I love you, Alice. Remember that."

"I know, Uncas. I have always known. Just as I have always known you were destined to be a part of me always."

A cry at that moment interrupted them rudely, a cry of utter horror and desperation.

"Hurons! Hurons!"

**So, like it, readers? Hope you enjoyed the fluff! Not too sure why, but I found myself going through more difficulty than usual while writing it. Thanks a million to ****every single person**** who's been kind enough to review. Please keep reviewing, everyone! **

**Oh, and please pardon me for my very slow updates. I've been loaded with a grossly heavy amount of work, thus it's **

**quite a struggle for me to update fast. Please be patient. **


	4. Captives

Uncas wasted no more time upon hearing the desperate, fearful cry. Leaping to his feet at once, he pulled Alice to her feet, and, taking her hand firmly in his, they both ran back to the group at once.

"What's going on?" Uncas demanded urgently.

"It's the Hurons!" Cora gasped, her face already paling as she spoke. "They've somehow tracked us down, I don't know how!"

"What now, then?" Duncan snapped. "Are you men going to run like frightened deer, like spineless cowards? Or are you going to stay and fight like men?"

Chingachgook turned and spoke urgently to Hawk-eye in the Mohican tongue, swiftly and anxiously. Hawk-eye paled at once upon hearing this, though his expression hardly changed.

"Yes, you go!" Cora urged him, understanding, or at least rightly guessing the topic of their conversation. "Go save yourselves!"

"Cowards!" Duncan roared, in a rage.

"Go!" Cora shouted again, trying to push Hawk-eye towards the opening of the cave. "Go! You've done so much for us already! The least you can do is to save yourselves! If anything should happen…"

"No!" Hawk-eye cried out sharply. "You stay alive! You hear me? Be strong! Stay alive, no matter what happens! I will find you, no matter how long it takes, no matter how far. Stay alive!"

Torchlights flickered outside, illuminating the darkness slightly. Panic seized Alice, she clutched onto Uncas's arms tightly, wondering how she could possibly let him go. His heart racing with horror, Uncas tightened his grip on her shoulders.

"Goodbye, Cora." Hawk-eye reached out and grasped her hand firmly, storing up memories of her beautiful, strong face in his tortured mind. "I will find you somehow! Remember that!"

Mutely, Cora watched as her lover forced himself to turn away from the woman he loved, before jumping from the opening, soon lost to sight amongst the raging waters.

Urgently, Chingachgook turned to his Mohican son, letting out a stream of anxious words in their own tongue, his hands gesturing with fierce worry. Uncas turned pale, but nodded silently.

"Uncas! Must you go, and leave us?" Alice cried.

"There is no other way. We can certainly face no success in this if we stay and fight. If we men escape, we can at least track you down later. Trust me, Alice! We will not abandon you!"

"Uncas!" Chingachgook was starting to panic now. "Go!"

"Goodbye, Alice, my love, my life." Uncas turned her towards him, and, locking her in a final, quick embrace, gave her a final passionate, desperate kiss. Alice clung onto his neck tightly, never wanting this moment to go. She wanted to cry out to him not to leave her; his moment of leaving would be far crueler than being captured by the Hurons. But she kept her silence; it was the only way she and her sister could be freed later.

"I will find you, Alice!" Uncas cried with fervent determination, his arms tightening still on her. "I swear, beloved, I will never rest until you are safe with me again! Hold on, Alice, just hold on! Remember me!"

He pulled his arms away from her with extreme reluctance, touched his hand to her face tenderly, and, with that, he and his father were gone.

_Goodbye, my love. _

Cora looked expectantly at Duncan, who stood as still as a statue in his rather fixed position.

"I'm not going," he grunted sourly. "If you think I had such intentions in my mind, you're badly mistaken, Miss Cora."

Trying to swallow away her fear and panic, Alice leaned into her sister's embrace, and the two of them clung tightly to each other, their breathing coming faster and faster as the Hurons approached the cave at last. Torches gleamed in their hands, illuminating the cave with fitful light; the sight of the fearsome warriors would have scared even the bravest fighter.

"So, the seed of Munro is mine at last," he said slowly, word for word, reaching out a rough hand to feel Cora's dark locks of hair. "Take them."

"No!" Cora shouted sharply. "Don't you dare touch my sister! Leave her alone!"

Her words merely fell on deaf years; Magua simply raised a commanding hand, and then two warriors stepped forth, ropes in hand. Alice trembled violently, and could not stop herself from flinching back, struggling to push the warrior away.

Magua uttered a short command in the Huron tongue; the warrior opposite Alice smiled maliciously. A hand, calloused and strong, was raised.

"No!" Cora shouted furiously. "Don't you dare…"

Her words trailed away as a blow to her temple robbed her of her consciousness. The last thing she was her sister falling limply into the Huron's arms, and then Cora simply surrendered to the dark.

**Hey guys!!! Please, please, please do REVIEW and tell me how you like it! I had only ONE review for the previous **

**chappie, and that was certainly disappointing. (thanks to graciousplum for reviewing!!!) I'd seriously like to get at least 3 reviews before I update again, thanks. **

**And yes, I know this isn't really what happens in the movie, but I've decided to change the plot a little, so I don't have to write chapter after chapter; this is meant to be a rather short fic. **


	5. Last Ray of Hope

Hours later, Alice awoke to the sounds of men talking and jabbering furiously in a foreign language which sounded distinctly like French to her. Her entire body throbbed with pain; not a single inch of her anatomy didn't ache or burn. Her head, too, swam around wildly, and when she tried to open her eyes and sit up, she only succeeded in collapsing again, moaning with giddiness.

"Alice, Alice, are you alright?"

"My head," the golden-haired girl groaned faintly.

Someone lifted her up tenderly in her arms, and placed the mouth of a water-bag at her lips. Alice drank thirstily, thankful for some liquid to moisten her parched and sore, almost bleedings lips.

"Who…what…" she mumbled, trying to open her eyes.

"It's me, Cora," the speaker replied, her voice filled with utter relief. "Lie down, Alice, don't strain yourself."

"But where are we?" the girl whispered fearfully.

"In Huron territory. Hush now, we'll find a way out of this, I promise."

The voices in the background were raised now, becoming more and more urgent each passing moment. Cora kept an arm around her younger sister, trembling ever so slightly.

"Please, let her go! If you desire it, then take me, but let her go." The voice was all too familiar to Alice, despite her dazed state.

Cora's arm stiffened.

"Hawk-eye." Cora's voice was a mere whisper.

"Uncas…is he here?" Alice murmured, hope blazing suddenly in her heart.

"Nay, I see him not. Have faith, sister. I do not think he has abandoned you."

Alice again tried to rise and catch a glimpse of Hawk-eye's face, but even the little effort put into it was too much for her, and she once again lapsed into unconsciousness.

It must have been rather brief this time, though, for when her mind awakened again to her surroundings, she found herself still lying down, Cora's protective arm around her. But the situation was different; despite the unexpected and uncalled-for silence, Alice could feel the frightening tension in the air now.

"And the gold-haired one will go to live in Magua's wigwam for life. Thus have I spoken; my decision stands. Let no-one question it or argue further. Go."

"No!" This was Cora's voice now, angry and desperate. "Don't take her! You dog, Magua! What profit you to take her? What use will my sister be to you?"

"Oh, she will serve me far better than you realize," Magua sneered coldly. "At last, I have the seed of Munro in my hands."

Here, he reached out and roughly fingered a long gold lock on Alice's head. The touch of his fingers on her immediately awoke her. With a gasp of fear and sudden understanding, her blue eyes flew open, and she could not stop herself from flinching back sharply, an involuntary cry of fear escaping her lips.

"Come now, woman. You have heard Sachem, I think. You're mine now."

"No, no, no! Leave off, you dog!" Cora shrieked furiously at Magua, shaking Hawk-eye's arm off hers with some violence, as her lover tried to drag her away. "Leave her! You have no need for her! Let her go!"

"She's mine, woman! Be silent, and go!"

Alice was dragged roughly to her feet, her Huron captor ignoring her trembling and whimpering. Fear tore through her like

a thousand knives, stabbing her with ferocious waves of panic and horror.

_Magua's slave! Magua's wife! Live for life in his wigwam! I'd rather die a hundred times over than face such a hellish fate! Oh, Uncas, my love, where are you? Why are you not here? _

"Come now, woman." Magua's harsh voice held not a trace of mercy or softness, as he reached out and gripped her already sore arm with a grip of steel. "Move now – to your new home."

"Cora!" Alice gasped out, squeezing her eyes shut tightly to prevent herself from weeping visibly. "Cora!"

"Let me go, Hawk-eye!" Cora shouted, struggling viciously to escape his grasp on her arms. "Let me go! I'm not going anywhere without my sister! Alice! ALICE!"

Alice's cries, in turn, dwindled away to gasps and whimpers, as she was dragged away along the rocky ground. The Hurons were starting to crowed around and behind her now; before long, she could no longer even see her beloved sister.

"Cora, oh, Cora," Alice murmured, tears already starting to drown her eyes. "Goodbye, sister. Remember me!"

From behind her, Cora's shrieks still rang out, accompanied now by a man's piercing, air-splitting cries of pain as Duncan Heyward, lover of Cora, now burned on the pyre in place of the dark-haired woman he adored, mercifully out of Alice's sight.

But where was Uncas, the young Mohican who had so long captured her heart?

_My love, I swear, no matter what comes between us, unto death and beyond death, I will always be with you. Believe me, Alice, no matter what happens, I will come back to you. _

And it was at that moment that Alice realized at last that she would never be alone. He had sworn, her lover, that he would come and save her, no matter how high the price. He would keep his word, Alice knew. And she knew, deep in her tortured heart, even now, that he would come for her.

Again.

**Review, please, guys!!! Please tell me what you think!!! Constructive criticism is especially welcome. **


	6. Together Forever

At Magua's command, the band of Hurons picked up their pace swiftly, never stopping once for a break. Alice found herself dragged along at top speed along with them, her arm tightly held by a Huron, so firmly that she could nearly feel her arm growing more and more numb each passing moment.

Uncas, where was Uncas? He himself had promised her to always come back for her, no matter how long it took for him to save her. Anyone could tell his love and promise to her was more than sincere. But where was he now? Why wasn't he coming? Surely he wasn't going to put off rescuing her because there were too many Hurons for him to handle?

"Move on now, gold one!" Magua snarled, as Alice dropped her pace for a while to steady herself across several large gray rocks. "Move one!"

Alice clenched her free left hand into a fist, gritting her teeth angrily. Was it even possible to term Magua a human, she wondered? As though it wasn't enough for him to murder her beloved father, he now had to extract yet more revenge – on innocent people. Goodness knew how many innocents had now been slain by his hand in the name of revenge.

On and on moved the group, higher and higher up onto the tall, majestic cliffs marked by harsh grey rocks and only a single narrow, flat path for them to tread. With only the slightest of hope remaining in her heart now, Alice turned back one last time, straining to catch sight of a tall, handsome young man striding along towards them.

But all that greeted her eyes was the sight of the grey, rocky walls of the cliff.

Alice felt as though her heart had been ripped out of her.

And then, a single gunshot abruptly rang out, loud and clear. It was accompanied by a single cry of pain and shock, and then a Huron lifelessly toppled down the cliff. Around him, the other Hurons shifted uneasily, hands reaching out for tomahawks and guns or any other weapon on them.

Someone leaped out from behind the wall, then, someone tall and handsome and graceful, clad in green with long black hair streaming down his back. Alice took a single glance at him, and felt her breath drain out of her completely.

Uncas. He had come for her after all. For a moment, guilt overwhelmed her, and her head drooped momentarily. How could she have doubted Uncas, of all people, for even a moment? He loved her; he had sworn he would come to her rescue, no matter how high the price. How then, could she have believed he had abandoned his word?

He was fighting with ferocious, merciless speed now, alternately shooting or hacking down a Huron with his rifle or tomahawk or knife. Because of the narrowness of the cliff's path, only one or two at a time could attack him, or else risk toppling downwards, hundreds of feet. That gave Uncas a slight advantage, gave him time to plan his next move.

The Huron holding Alice's arm now released her, withdrew his tomawhawk, and leaped into action. Alice rubbed her sore arm, willing life back into it. It hurt, and was already flowering with pale bruises from the force previously administered to it, yet she felt nothing. All she felt now was the terror, beginning to replace gradually the relief.

There were just too many Hurons, even for Uncas. No way could he win, not in such a situation. Even if he did, he might not be able to escape the wounds that would undoubtedly accompany his rash act of courage.

"Uncas!" Alice tried to call out, her voice feeble and hoarse.

He simply cast her a single glance, his lips silent. But in his dark eyes, Alice saw the same expression she had seen that night in the waterfall: all his love and fierce determination and tenderness that had always made Alice fall in love with him all over again.

"Hold on, Alice," he managed to call out, pitching his voice just loud enough for her to hear. "Just you hold on!"

Alice merely nodded mutely.

Magua himself was charging now at Uncas, his face calm and somehow ferocious all at the same time. The bloodlust was already evident in his eyes; they were blazing like the fiercest of fires, untameable, wild, lethal.

Uncas did not hesitate. Instead, he swung his tomahawk out wildly, eager to strike the first blow at this monster who had killed his sweetheart's father and then stolen Alice herself away. Magua, however, was a hard and tough, experienced warrior, and simply side-stepped the blow calmly.

Uncas half lost his balance, reeled in, and prepared to strike again. Smiling his deadly smile, Magua struck back, tomahawk to tomahawk. Their weapons clashed back and forth for several minutes, and then, out of the blue, the sound of a knife slicing something rang out, sharply cutting the air.

Alice gasped aloud with horror, her blue eyes widening as red blood streamed down Uncas' arm. The young Mohican said nothing; he merely looked down at it, his eyes half-dazed as though he couldn't believe he had been struck.

"Uncas," Alice murmured, her head swimming with terror.

With a grunt of rage and pain, Uncas lunged back at Magua, swinging his weapon again. However, the pain and shock of having his arm sliced apart had somewhat blurred his judgement, and he missed his target by almost a foot. Magua scrambled back several steps, raised his arm and struck again.

Alice found herself on the verge of fainting as Magua cruelly wielded his tomahawk and knife together to deadly effect, slicing all the way through Uncas' arm almost to the bone. More blood flowed out; and this time, Uncas could no longer disguise his pain, though he displayed no signs of fear.

"Magua! Leave him alone!" Alice screamed desperately, throwing herself forward, not sure of what to really do, only knowing she had to stop Uncas from being slain there and then, right in front of her eyes. "Take me if you wish, but just leave him alone!" Paying no attention to Magua's lethal weapons, she flung herself right at

Uncas, sobbing with terror as she gathered her wounded lover into her arms.

"No, Alice." Uncas' voice was so calm that it seemed he was still as hale as ever, despite the serious injury to his arm. "Do not grieve for me. Do you remember what I told you once?"

"That you would always be with me," Alice managed to reply, through her tears.

"Indeed. And now, I think, is the time to fulfil that promise one last time. If die I must, then die I will. Do not weep for me, beloved. Know that death is not the end; it will be a new beginning for us both."

"Uncas…"

"I love you, Alice, and always will. Remember that, and…

"Enough, you dog!" Magua's voice was a snarl as he reached down and grabbed Uncas roughly by the hair. "The woman is mine. She will be for no one else but me now."

Uncas did not protest as Magua moved to drag him away. A smile was already on his face, a calm, serene, peaceful smile. His hand moved to touch hers, one last time, and Alice saw too clearly the farewell in his eyes. Her heart was torn apart already, but no tears could she shed. She simply touched her hand to his pale face lovingly, tenderly, and then Uncas was roughly pulled away before either of them could say anything.

"Die now, son of dogs, and know that your woman is mine!" Magua screeched, turning Uncas over, and holding his already bloody knife to the Mohican's throat.

Alice turned away at that last moment, knowing she would never be able to bear the sight. All she heard was a muffled, controlled groan of pain, and then the sound of someone crashing downwards. By the time she could summon enough willpower to look, Uncas was nowhere to be seen. All she saw was Magua standing there, his bloody knife still raised as if to strike again.

The world around her spun violently, yet Alice found herself still standing firm on the ground. Below, the sound of trees blowing and shuffling their leaves in the sudden wind became unusually clear, so clear that Alice felt as though she was standing right down below, with her dead lover. Her eyes blurred; shapes dimmed and danced in front of her, all she could see now were blur shapes of green and brown.

"You killed him." Alice did not utter the sentence with any feelings of rage of grief. She simply said it as though she was making any casual remark. "Uncas. You slew him."

"Come now, woman," was the only reply. "You're still mine. What you have seen will not change anything."

Alice laughed, then, a strange hollow sound resonating harshly in her throat. Anyone would have found it impossible to believe the gold-haired girl standing before a killer was still Alice Munro. "You think so?" she said, in an almost sneering tone. "You think nothing will change? You think I am just going to follow you on, as though nothing has happened? You think I'm going to spend the rest of my life with a murderer?"

"Woman…"

"I'm not your slave, and I never will be. You will not have me, Magua."

She was walking towards the edge of the cliff now, her feet following a mind of their own. She did not stop nor hesitate once; she simply walked on until she was touching the edge. One step further, and she would no longer be standing on solid ground.

"Woman…"

Alice simply shut her ears to Magua's hated voice, and stared down, down at the ground ever so far below. Even then, it was not hard to catch sight of Uncas, her lover, her protector. Limp and cold his body would be now, Alice knew, never to rise again and race with the wind like a graceful deer, never to hold her close and protect her with his life.

_And remember, Alice, that I will always be with you. _

It was a question of life and death for her now. Would it be possible to live on, not as her own free, independent self, but as Magua's slave, to be beaten and raped whenever he pleased? Would it be possible to live in the same wigwam as the monster who had murdered her father, and then the only man she would ever love?

And, most of all, would it be possible to find a way out of her slavery?

"Miss Munro."

It was the first time Magua had ever addressed her by that name. Turning round to face him with eyes of blazing blue fire, Alice detected for the first time ever, an almost human, compassionate look. She knew, of course, what he wanted. She knew that Magua wanted her alive, not because he cared, but simply because he wanted revenge, knowing that he would have power over the daughter of the man he hated most. And she knew that it would please him to beat the life and spirit out of her, if he wished.

She said nothing, only turned her head slowly to the bottom of the cliff again, still staring at the cold emptiness there.

_Uncas, wait for me! Let me follow you one last time! _

Never looking back once, Alice leaned over, and took flight for the first – and last time.

She soared like a bird then, feeling freer than she had ever been, while the wind gently blew her white skirts about her legs, and her golden hair around her arms. There was no fear in her, no more grief, no more anger, only a feeling of indescribable relief and freedom.

She never did hear a shriek of unutterable horror and grief as she met the ground, entering the final dark sleep from which there was no waking, to sleep in the arms of Uncas. For, as fate would have it, as her flight was halted by the ground below, she landed so close to Uncas that it was more than enough for them to touch, as they lay side-by-side in sleep, both of them smiling peacefully.

For, although they would never wake up in this world again, they were more than happy to be reunited in another world beyond this world of strife and pain, in a world where there would be no killing or enmity or sorrow.

They were back together once more, never to be parted again.

**The end, guys!!! Hope you don't mind my very tragic version, but I decided that killing them off somehow makes their love seem more...profound. **

**To everyone who's read and reviewed this, thanks a million!!! Toodles! Please don't forget to review this, and tell me what you think! If I get enough reviews, I **_**might **_**write another Alice/Uncas centred fic...with a happy ending. **


End file.
